Lemon Drops
by Gleas
Summary: ONESHOT. What if something Snape said actually makes an impact on the Boy-Who-Lived who is already on an edge about the tournament? Read and find out!


**A/N: Another Oneshot, more of a drabble really. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and plots belong to JKR; the rest is mine :D**

**Summary: What if something Snape said actually makes an impact on the Boy-Who-Lived who is already on an edge about the tournament? Read and find out!**

* * *

**Lemon drops **

Harry was of two minds this fine day. One one side he was angry and would like nothing better than to blast everyone to outer space on the other hand he was feeling a bit apathetic. One might wonder why a boy of just fourteen years would feel this way. It was because once again because he was being put in danger for the bloody 'greater good' with absolutely no information. He was in a word frustrated and Snape was not helping. He was about to do something really stupid when Snape's deep voice penetrated his consciousness.

"This potions is tasteless and odorless. If one is observant enough, one may notice a silver sheen on anything tainted but that is something most dunderheads will not master. We will not be brewing Veritaserum as it is ministry controlled, however we will be brewing milder truth serum. An essay on the properties of Veritaserum and the key ingredients is due in a week. The instructions are on the board. Begin!"

Harry got an evil grin on his face and was smiling throughout the class. Snape was wondering what new mischief the boy was up to and was seriously worried when he simply smiled at his usual insults. He hoped whoever brought the James like grin to the boy would survive the encounter… unless it was the dark lord.

That very evening large blue eyes were filed with mischief and determination as Harry shared his idea and requested help. The eyes lit up even as they filled with tears and Harry knew Albus would pay. He grinned evilly.

* * *

"Good morning Children!" Albus greeted happily. "Now quiet down. The first task is set for the second week of November. Excitingly, we have four champions this year! Now the Champions are excused from exams and classes and have a full unrestricted access to the library. Also, I will ask Hogwarts to make out guests welcome. Thank you."

Harry rolled his eyes and looked at the parchment that appeared before him. Another useless meeting… maybe not. He grinned.

"Harry my boy!"  
"Hello Headmaster." Harry smiled. He had confirmation that the deed was done and he was looking forward to this meeting.  
"Have a seat my boy."  
"Thank you sir. Has anything been found about who entered me?"  
"Of course."  
"You know who did it?"  
"My boy I always knew." Albus shook his head as if he should already know.  
"Well, Who is it?"  
"Barty Crouch."  
"Isn't that the ministry official?"  
"No his son the junior."  
"Huh… I didn't see another Crouch… is he disguised or something?"  
"Excellent my boy! Indeed Barty is pretended, rather terribly to be Moody! How silly of the boy." "Oh… why aren't you doing anything then?"  
"Well, I want Voldemort's plan to succeed so he can come back and you can finish him off sooner rather than later."  
"What? Why me?"  
"You're the one who was prophecies about." Albus told him sagely.  
"Okay… What did the Prophecy say?" Harry reeled as the old man recited it. "So, it has to be me, you think?"  
"Yes."  
"Why won't you train me then?" Harry asked confused.  
"Because you don't need it."  
"How so?"  
"You simply need to let Voldemort kill you after all."  
"WHAT?!" Harry hollered.  
"You need to die to defeat him… the prophecy says so!" Harry stared and took a few minutes to calm down.  
"So, do I actually need to participate in the tournament?"  
"Of course! How else can Tom use your blood to come back." Harry raised a brow. "If I do not participate, will I lose my magic?"  
"Of course not… until you accepted the task, it is non-binding."  
"So now… I have to?"  
"Yes."  
"What are the tasks then?"  
"First is Dragons, you have to get a golden egg from the nesting mother." Harry stared disbelievingly.  
"Do you know who gets what dragon?"  
"The others will get a random one but you will get the Horntail."  
"Why?"  
"Because I need to test you."  
"Right. What does the egg do?"  
"Contains a clue which can only be heard in water."  
"And what is the second task?"  
"Rescue someone precious."  
"And who will this be?"  
"Ah… I believe Mr. Weasley for you, my boy."  
"How about someone hot? I'd rescue Draco rather than Ron right now."  
"Hot? Well… Mr. Malfoy the elder would mind."  
"I see. What's the third task?"  
"Exciting maze! Hagrid is providing most of the creatures." Albus grinned and popped another lemon drop. Harry rolled his eyes.  
"So how is Barty gonna get me to Voldemort?"  
"The cup you have to get for the third task is going to be a portkey."  
"I see. Professor? What's that?" He pointed and as Albus turned around he cast a spell 'Somnus' in a whisper making the old man sleep.  
"You sir are crazy." Harry muttered unhappily. He took the wand form the old man just in case and felt it connecting to him. Shrugging the feeling away, he called Dobby.  
"Hey Dobby."  
"What can Dobbys be doing for yous? ooh The potion not be working?"  
"It works fine Dobby. I was wondering if you could wipe the memory of this visit from the headmaster? And maybe fill it with memory of him eating more candy?"  
"Dobby cans! Dobby be getting the old piccies as well." Harry grinned and nodded. "Once you are done let me know, I'll wait out there." He pointed. Once Dobby nodded he went downstairs and exited the gargoyle entrance. He waited until Dobby told him 'Whiskers' was ready, he went back up. This time he was careful not to ask any questions.

* * *

Later at midnight, he called Dobby and asked him to find everything old 'Whiskers' had on Tom Marvolo Riddle or Lord Voldemort or even Harry Potter. The old man could not be trusted, thankfully he had his friend and potions. Harry grinned and contemplated his next victim.

* * *

**So? What do you think? **

**I don't have plans for chapter two, please don't ask... makes me feel guilty for some odd reason...**


End file.
